I Am God!
by klaineisendgame11
Summary: What happens When Robin is God, Raven has Amnesia, and Beast Boy Kisses Aqualad's Girl? Just a stupid little oneshot, but please review! VERY SLIGHT LANGUAGE


**Ok, This is SUPPOST TO SUCK and ****MAYBE**** be funny... but idkk; Its not suppost to make sense tho...so keep that in mind.. also keep in mind:**

_**I dont Like BB/Rae...AT ALL**_

_**that Aqualad and Raven are dating in this!**_

**-**

**-**

**-**

Raven woke up REALLY REALLY early. Because ever since 'The End: Part 1' Everyone thinks she gets up early. She looked at the clock and it said 3:00am. It was early.

"Its Early" Raven said to herself, stating the obvious. She got out of bed, and because it was early, and knowing she would just mess it up later, didnt make her bed.

She got ready then headed out the door. As she opened the door, a brick fell on her head... It came out of no where! Well acually, it was from above the door. Beast Boy put it there to get back at her for some unknown reason.

Speaking of Beast Boy, He was right there. and saw his prank get pulled. He started laughing really loud. so loud that it woke the rest of the Titans up.

"HAHAHA! I GOT YOU GOOD RAVEN!" He laughed and yelled at the same time. Raven just laid on the ground, unconsious. The rest of the Titans came down the hallway, wiping the little...um..sleep bugs...out of there eyes. They all saw Raven on the floor.

"Friend Raven!" Starfire yelled. Even though she never said 'Friend' before anyone's name in the show.

Cyborg saw Raven on the ground and blinked his one eye "Raaaavvvveeeennnn.......wake up Raven...." He Wispered. Yeah...She didnt wake up. "Crap" Cyborg mumbled.

Robin decided it was his turn to try. "Raven, Wake Up." and With that, she arose!!!

Beast Boy and Cyborg gasped and then turned to Robin.

"WHAT THAT HELL MAN!? WHAT DID YOU JUST DOO!?!?!?" BEAST BOY YELLED. Oh sorry, there was no need for caps locks there.

"Quiet down Son" Robin Calmy told the Changling.

"SON?!?!" Cyborg yelled/asked.

"Yes. You are all my Children. I am God" Robin Stated. They all looked Dumbfounded.

"So Am I Jesus?!" Beast Boy Asked, Jumping around in a circle.

"No, Thats HotSpot" He answered.

"What?! Jesus Wasn't Black!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Yes he was!" Cyborg yelled back.

"Was Not!"

"Was Too!"

"Was Not!"

"Was Too!"

"Friends? I wish to inform you, that Friend HotSpot is Red" Starfire told them.

"No Star, He's Black"

"Oh..."

And Somehow this brings us back to Raven, who got hit a little too hard, and had Amnesia. She was skipping around in a Pink and White Dress with her hair in Pigtails with Ribbons. Just like in Mother Mae-Eye. Just because Im to lazy to give her a new look. She was being a little too cheery, and it was freaking Starfire out.

"I am the 'freaked out'" The Alien Said. But know one payed attention to her, because they were all looking at Robi- I mean God.

"What do you mean your God?" Cyborg asked him.

"Thats a gay Question, My Child. It means, I'm God" Robin said Matter-O-Factly.

"So You can like, Make Stuff happen?" Beast boy asked.

"Yuppidydoda" Robin answered, playing with a yoyo that he made out of Starfire's hair. lol. eww.

"You all have one wish" God Said.

"I Shall Do the wishing first!" Starfire yelled, "I Wish for my hair to be returned!" She said to God, pointing to her bald head

"So Be It" and He handed her the Hair Yoyo. She walked away with a frown, mumbling something about being Atheist.

_'Dang..I wish I had some gum'_ Beast Boy Thought. But Robin God Man Heard it.

"Your Wish has been Granted" God said, and Beast Boy was given one Piece of Gum.

"What!? No! Thats not what I was gonna wish for!"

"Too Bad. Stop Whining. Your Almighty Father Does not like Cry Babies!" Robin told him With a dark scary voice.

"I Wish I wasn't part Robot Anymore!" Cyborg told God.

"Your wish has been granted" God Said, and in front of him, instead of Cyborg, was a Tractor.

"Now Your a Machine," Robin Told him.

Then He turned to Raven who was skipping around in her pick and white dress.

"And You Raven? What is your Wish?" Robin asked her.

She thought for a minute then a big Smile grew on her face.

"I Wish for this dress to be MORE PINK!!!!!!!!"

"Can Do!" and The dress became ALL PINK!

"YAYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Now we shall all sit on the Holy couch of Holiness and watch some Holy TV" God Commanded, and they all sat down on the Holy couch.

"I want some Gum! Some Pink Gum!" Raven yelled five minutes into the show. Beast Boy Smiled.

"Oh Really?" Then he leaned in and Kissed her. For those who dont get it, he was giving her his gum...like that...ewww...this makes me sick writing BB/Rae...Nasty Nasty! :/

But the Titans had forgot that Titans East was Coming Over today! So In walked Bumble Bee, Speedy, Aqualad, Mas, and Menos.

Aqualad saw Beast Boy Kissing Raven and Raven trying to get that Green weirdo off and was Shocked. Then he got Mad. Beast Boy Took off running and Aqualad followed him. But Raven Stopped him, Kissed him and said "Love Ya Babe" (She can say that since she is all Pink and Lovey Dovey now. That'll wear off... in a little bit.) "Now, go kick his ass" She told Aqualad and He Smiled then Ran after The Green Boy That Kissed his Girl. Raven just stood there and Chewed her gum.

Aqualad had by now caught Beast Boy and they were now fighting...well Beast Boy was just trying to protect himself, but was doing a sucky job. Cuz Sexy Aqualad was beating the Crap out of him.

Bumble Bee was Riding on 'A Tractor'(Cyborg), while wearing a straw hat and Overalls and Chewing on a piece of Straw. Mas and Menos were confused at Raven's Pinkness.

Speedy walked up to Robin, "Arn't you going to stop them?" He asked.

"Who do you think I am? God?"

**-**

**-**

**-**

**I know, I know. Worst Thing I have Ever written. but i had this idea in my mind! soo there it is...its suckyness...**

**Reveiws are greatly Apprieated (Sp)**

_Oh and Yes, I am Christian, not an Atheist(:_


End file.
